Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory/Minions
Much like other MOBAs, both sides periodically generate waves of minions to march along the lane and attack the enemy turrets while helping allied Champions. Although minions may have varying speeds, each minion wave cannot be broken apart and faster minions will adjust their speeds to enable their slower friends to catch up. Each battle zone will have unique minions along with some of the basic ones. Plant Minions Suburban Showdown: PEASHOOTER Your basic 100-sun foot soldier, Peashooters have formed the backbone of Plant armies since 2009. He can be grown en masse and packs a punch offensively. Attacks: Pea Shot (Basic attack) Deals low-moderate damage. When he fires a shot, he gains 10% bonus attack speed. This can stack up to 50% bonus attack speed. If Peashooter has not fired a shot in 3 seconds, he loses a stack every second. Base Stats: HP: 100 Move speed: 3.2 Range: 5 Attack Strength (Pea Shot): 45 Proportion per wave: 30%–40% SUNFLOWER Unlike her more heroic counterparts in Heroes and Garden Warfare, she's not here to kick butts. She is, however, going to help her friends do just that. She cannot attack but has powerful healing and support abilities. Attacks: Booster Beam (Basic attack) Attaches a mini-beam onto a nearby ally. This works on minions and even other Sunflowers, but will prioritise Champions. When connected, the target ally receives a more powerful heal (both Health and Energy) than Sunny Aura and will gain slightly faster cooldowns for abilities. Sunny Aura (Passive) Sunflower has a permanent healing aura around her. All Plants within this small area are healed for small amounts over time and gain bonus maximum health (except herself). Other friendly minions when idle will automatically crowd around Sunflower to protect her and gain the boosts. Base Stats: HP: 75 Move speed: 2.8 Range (Booster Beam): 3.8 Attack Strength: NA Proportion per wave: 20%–30%, can never be more than 3 per wave. WEED They may be garden pests, but without them, we'd (weed! Geddit?) have to rely on Peashooter all day, and man, that guy is already overworked. They are tough and damage resistant, and come in many different types! Attacks: Weed Whack (Basic attack) Requires a second to charge up first, during which its target can escape. This does melee damage and slows anything it hits. If Weed hits an already slowed enemy, that enemy is Rooted instead (cannot move at all). Resistance (Passive) Weed has a permanent 30% resistance against Crazy damage, taking reduced damage from basic attacks of Champions. However, he has no Infinity resistance, and takes damage from abilities normally (as opposed to other minions which receive reduced damage from abilities). Base Stats: HP: 160 Move speed: 2.5 Range: Melee Attack Strength: 45 Proportion per wave: Up to 60% WEED VARIANT: POISON IVY This distant cousin of the Weeds travels swiftly, taking toxic terror wherever he goes. Those Zombie Champions who think they can easily take on swarms of Weeds even at low health are about to be proven wrong! Attacks: Pernicious Punch (Basic attack) Poison Ivy dashes across a short distance and lashes out at a target, prioritising Champions. This attack does double damage against Champions and inflicts a Damage Over Time poison effect on them. This also does +2% extra damage for each % of missing health the target has. Base Stats: HP: 110 Move speed: 3.5 Range: Melee, 2 dash range for Pernicious Punch Attack Strength: 30 Proportion per wave: Up to 20% WEED VARIANT: DANDELION Dandelion travels with the rest of the minions, hidden behind Weeds and Wall-nuts. This baby Weed is super pumped about the upcoming big, big, big fight with the Zombies! He's so pumped he's exploding with excitement! Literally! Attacks: Detonation!!! (Basic attack) When enemies are near enough, he charges up to them and explodes, dealing heavy area damage and stunning Zombies caught in the explosion. He leaves behind a cloud of seeds that slows enemies and speeds up allies. If after exploding, more than half of the minion wave he belonged to is still alive, he also leaves behind a bud. After 2 seconds, if more than half of his minion wave is still alive, this bud sprouts into another Dandelion! Base Stats: HP: 45 Move speed: 4 Range: 3.5 trigger radius for Detonation!!!, blast radius of 2.5 Attack Strength: 300 Proportion per wave: Up to 20% WEED VARIANT: ROCKET SPROUT Rocket Sprout is not just a salad staple. Bringing powerful explosions and splash damage to the fight, he's the one who most strongly believes that even the humble minions should have as much character as the champions. Though slow, he really packs a punch! Attacks: Plantillery (Basic Attack) Rocket Sprout fires a rocket. This rocket spends some time circling in mid-air before crashing down on an area, dealing high splash damage but quite inaccurately. Rocket Sprout gains a speed boost if this killed something. Serial Strikes Rocket Sprout fires several basic attacks at once, which target specific units and deal splash damage. This deals extra damage to Champions and structures but can only be used every 4 basic attacks. Base Stats: HP: 110 Move speed: 2.3 Range: 6 Attack Strength: 220 Splash damage Proportion per wave: 10-20% WALL-NUT The epitome of unyielding tolerance, Wall-nut never does anything but yet seems to do all the work. He is tanky and loves to roll, and really takes the damage off his friends' shoulders. His only fear is a nutcracker. And maybe Gargantuars. Attacks: Wall-nut Bowler (Basic attack) Well, yes, this time a Wall-nut can attack. Whenever not in combat, Wall-nut moves by rolling instead of walking, gaining a movement speed boost of 4. If he encounters an enemy while rolling, Wall-nut bowls into that target, dealing surprisingly heavy damage and stunning the target. If he hits an Enemy Champion, it is slowed instead. After a collision, Wall-nut takes 2 seconds to start rolling again, but can only do so if no enemies are in sight. If there are nearby enemies, Wall-nut remains stationary until no enemies remain close enough. Hit me first (Passive) When there are both an ally and an enemy minion/turret nearby, Wall-nut gains fortified health as he braces himself for impact, and forces the enemy unit to attack him. The enemy can move away, but can only attack Wall-nut while he remains in the area. This does not work on enemy Champions. Base Stats: Health: 350 Move speed: 0 (When not rolling) Range: 4 trigger radius for Wall-nut Bowler. Attack Strength: 160 Proportion per wave: 20%–30% Zombie Minions Suburban Showdown: BROWNCOAT Yep, he's in practically every PvZ game. They are plentiful, work for free and like to accessorise. Only problem is that they're so generic Zomboss can never remember their names. Attacks: Bite (Basic attack) Deals low-moderate melee damage. If this attack vanquishes a plant, this heals for 30% of its maximum health. Armour Up! (Passive) Whenever a friendly unit is vanquished near Browncoat, he has a 35% chance to grab a random piece of armour and equip it, gaining bonus armour. A Cone grants a small amount, a Bucket grants a medium amount and a Screen Door grants a high amount of protection, but not against piercing attacks and only in front. Browncoats that were not spawned from the Zomboss Citadel (e.g. by player summoning) do not have this passive. Base Stats: HP: 75 Move speed: 3.4 Range: Melee Attack Strength (Bite): 32 Proportion per wave: up to 55% BROWNCOAT VARIANT: HEALING ZOMBIE Heal beam (Basic attack) Shoots a heal beam onto the nearest non-Champion ally and heal that zombie by 40% of its missing health. 4 second cooldown Heal spray (Passive) All Zombies near Healing Zombie receive constant healing every second. Champions can also be healed, but recover health much slower. If idle, Zombie Minions automatically cluster around Healing Zombie. Base Stats: HP:100 Move speed: 3 Range: 4, 2.5 for heal spray Attack Strength: 0 Proportion per wave: 20%-25% CELL PHONE ZOMBIE Attacks: Phonerang (Basic Attack) Deals low ranged damage to an enemy. Can hit multiple troops in line of fire. Backup Call (Passive) When Cell Phone Zombie falls to 20% health, he has a 50% chance to make an emergency call. This call takes 2 seconds to connect and will be interrupted if he is killed during this time. If the call gets through, the next zombie wave will have more zombies and/or be slightly stronger. Backup Call can only be activated once no matter what. Base Stats: HP: 60 Move speed: 3.7 Range: 6 Attack Strength (Phonerang): 18 Proportion per wave: 20%–30% FOOT SOLDIER The Foot Soldiers needed a bit more combat experience and were demoted to regular minions, or, as Zomboss calls them, "cannon fodder". They are powerful minions that pack useful attacks but grant their killers a high gold reward and don't show up every wave. Attacks: Z-1 assault blaster (Basic Attack) Deals medium ranged damage to enemies. Fires in bursts of three. ZPG When the Foot Soldier is near a elite troop or champion, fires a ZPG rocket that does high damage but takes time to aim. This rocket travels quickly but can be dodged, intercepted or distracted from its intended target. Can be only used once every 8 seconds. Stink Bomb (Passive) When Foot Soldier is reduced to 50% health, he throws a stink bomb that deals small damage over time to Plants standing in it and reduces their vision. Zombies standing in it are stealthed. The stink cloud dissipates after 6 seconds, after which Foot Soldier rocket jumps out of it. Can only be used once. Base Stats: HP: 180 Move Speed: 3.5 Attack Strength: 20 per blaster shot, 250 for ZPG, 7 for stink bomb (per second) Proportion per wave: No more than 2 under normal circumstances, may not show up every wave in early game. ENGINEER Attacks: Concrete Launcher (Basic Attack) Deals short-ranged medium AoE damage Jackhammer (Passive) When spawned: Rides a jackhammer giving double speed until he encounters a plant which he will throw a sonic grenade at, stunning it and removing the jackhammer effect. Base Stats: HP: 180 Move Speed: 4.0 Attack Strength: 22 per blaster shot, 60 for Sonic Grenade Proportion per wave: No more than 2 under normal circumstances, may not show up every wave in early game. ENGINEER VARIENT: ZOMBOT DRONE ENGINEER Attacks: Laser Shot (Basic Attack) Commands his drone to shoot a laser at a nearby plant, dealing low damage Cone Strike Every 15 seconds the drone summons a cone strike on a random location near where the player is, dealing large AoE damage Drone Buff (Passive) Everytime the Zombot Drone Engineer or a nearby zombie minion hits a plant, it's next attack does 20% more damage (including special ones) Base Stats: HP: 160 Move Speed: 3.8 Attack Strength: 17 per laser shot, 50 for Cone Strike Proportion per wave: No more than 4 under normal circumstances, may not show up every wave in early game.